


Paris Holiday

by StaishBlackRose



Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, I love and miss them, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pro Swimmer Matsuoka Rin, Pro Swimmer Nanase Haruka, Public Display of Affection, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaishBlackRose/pseuds/StaishBlackRose
Summary: "Do you know you look adorable with bed hair?"Haru turned to the window, quickly smoothing down his locks. He was met by a phone camera catching his morning state."No! I haven't pictured you yet!" Rin whined checking his camera roll."I thought we are on a run."Two little runaways being cute on the streets of Paris





	Paris Holiday

Soft murmurs left his mouth before he even woke up. His side was warm from the sun rays falling onto him from an open window. The sounds of the city (which actually probably were the reason for the awakening) unannoyingly filled a small hotel room with a disproportionally big bed and a correspondingly big window with a tiny balcony. Haru stretched like a cat and ran his fingers up and down the pillow next to his. To meet nothing but slightly warm satin. He raised his head and opened his eyes finally.

"Do you know you look adorable with bed hair?"

Haru turned to the window, quickly smoothing down his locks. He was met by a phone camera catching his morning state.

"No! I haven't pictured you yet!" Rin whined checking his camera roll.

Haru smirked and turned to his back, stretching leisurely while Rin returned to what he was doing previously. He stood on a small balcony in his sweatpants and the phone raised high to snap a selfie. Other hand held a cigarette, carefully placed to not interfere with the innocent picture. He looked particularly good in the golden light and Haru pouted, much preferring the redhead next to him under the sheets.

"I thought we are on a run." He noticed.

"It's just a picture. No one will know." Rin put a cigarette between his lips and frowned scrolling through pictures.  
  
"Rin, there's Eiffel Tower right behind you..."

For a second Rin lost his face but then he sighed and put his phone into his pocket.

"I'll post it later when we return. Fancy having a breakfast?"

"Yes, please." Haru looked him up and down causing a peach blush to crawl onto pale skin.

"Like an actual one." Haru just repeated the stare. "Oh, come on, we have three days off and we already spent one of them fucking the souls out of each other."

"It was an emergency." Haru gave up on undressing Rin with telekinesis and fell back into the warm blankets and pillows. 

It was true though. Every big tournament banned their intimacy, their schedules were merciless and left them always exhausted and in a hurry. Now that it all was over Haru expected to just catch up on their sex life and maybe have a celebratory dinner. But not Rin and his romantic ass. Overnight he booked plane tickets and a hotel room for them and they were off. It was an intoxicating feeling to get away from their trainers, pals, scores and time-tables. No one knew they were gone, no one knew where. They could be anywhere or nowhere. The only miscalculation was the flight length which ate half of the first day which they JUST HAD TO spend making love to each other.

"Can we at least have breakfast in bed?" Haru stretched his arms.

"No, we are going out to breathe that sweet French air." Rin was already halfway in his jeans.

Haru groaned but finally got up to visit the bathroom. 

"Didn't we have a talk about hotels without bathtubs?!"

"Hurry up, Paris awaits."

~*~ 

  
"Just have a tiny bite!" Rin poked at Haru's face with a piece of cake on a fork. "It won't kill your stunning figure, I swear."

"It's too sweet." Haru turned away and made a sip of his black coffee. He was never a fan of it but lately the bitterness felt good. Was he growing old?

Rin pouted and ate his dessert. Haru glanced at him to notice how beautiful his hair fell on his forehead. He thought that Rin left his hair grow out longer than usual and he liked the change. He noticed how his eyes sparkled as if he was a child when he tasted the forbidden sweet first time in a month. He might not be the biggest sweet-tooth but he liked his food diverse. Haru also noticed a crumb on his upper lip and he wished he could wipe it with his lips but for some reason they were in a public place. The temptation was too big though so Haru swept a tissue across Rin's lips.

"There was cake." He explained getting hotter in the face.

A covered giggle sounded right behind him. Rin looked there with his "got any problems? I can be one" glare. 

"This is just school girls." He sighed returning to Haru. "They probably just recognized us."

"Or thought we are cute gays." Nanase shrugged his shoulders and finished his coffee.

"Is that a bad thing?" Rin ran a hand through his locks.

"Let's go, Rin. As you said, Paris awaits."

~*~ 

  
They walked around the city all day, buying street food, looking for souvenirs and breathing in the air of freedom with a light scent of pastries. Rin bought himself a ridiculously big scarf that Haru would probably use as a plaid. Nanase himself had his heart set on a pretty painting of the boats floating on the Seine that would go perfectly with their dining area.

The sun was slowly setting making Paris even more charming than before. Small lanterns lit up around cafés, people began to walk more leisurely and laughter was heard here and there. They were just passing the bridge connecting Cité island with the rest of the city when an accordion player began his evening song. Rin stopped and looked at Haru with a mischievous smile on his face.

"What are you up to?" Haru raised his eyebrow, stopping in his step as well.

"Dance with me, Haruka Nanase." He stretched out his hand and that was a familiar sight that made Haru's pulse go wild. Rin challenging him with this gesture, promising him something new. It was like fuel for him (or a weird kink, go figure).

Haru blushed and took his hand. He was immediately pulled close into the warmth and spicy perfume scent. Nanase hid his face in the new scarf and squeezed Rin's hand as he started to swing from side to side. Haru's free hand laid on his beloved's chest where he felt his heart being just as crazy.

"We can dance at home." Haru murmured.

"I know. But I want it here."

"People are staring..."

"Let them. I want everyone to see how happy we are." Rin kissed Haru's hair and continued to calmly sway to the melody.

Haru pressed further into him, still feeling a little bit embarrassed. Then he dared to look around. The sun almost hid behind the Notre Dame and Paris was drowning in pinks and oranges. People were walking by either not paying a single dime of attention to their little romantic mischief or smiling half-absently. It all made Haru relax a bit. He raised his head and quickly kissed Rin's chin.

"It feels nice actually." He whispered.

"Yes. I would dance like that whole night long." 

"We can if you wish." Nanase laid his head on the redhead's shoulder.

"Oh no, I think we both want a little more privacy tonight." He grinned at Haru with his sharp teeth. 

And as much as this new experience was thrilling, the old one was a lot more desirable. 

~*~ 

  
The dim light from the half-lit street crept into the room. It was quiet and warm inside, the air smelled of cigarettes and love. Haru laid under a cloud of a duvet scrolling through the pictures they took that day as Rin played with his hair, reading twitter and smoking even more.

"Do you like this painting?" Haru turned to him. "I think I want to get it."

"Is this going to be a theme?" Rin grinned and put out his cigarette in the remains of red wine in his glass. "You get a painting with boats from every vacation." 

"It is pretty," Haru stated and decided to buy it no matter what.

Rin laughed and brought down a squall of kisses onto Haru, making him laugh and moan and wish for air and for suffocation. He caught the redhead's face and stopped him to give one but a long and loving kiss that made him blush and hide in Nanase's chest. Haru settled with stroking his silky hair, gently untying knots.

"Does it bother you when I try to be affectionate with you in public?" Haru froze for a second.

"I don't understand why you want to do it."

"I want everyone to know how happy I am with you and how lucky I am to have you by my side. And…" Rin's hug tightened. "I don't want to be caged in terms of when and where I can or can't kiss you. I don't want bans on my love for you."

"And I don't want to share it. I want you and your feelings only to myself. I want to cherish and hide your kisses and touches. I don't want people to think of us as "just" something. I don't want to represent anything. I don't want people to put us into frames and stereotypes. It's us, we are everything and no one else should be allowed to get to us, you know what I mean?" Haru sighed. "Hey, Rin, don't cry."

"I am not!"

"I love you and you are wetting my nipples."

"Never say it again." Rin raised his head to look at Haru. "I am sorry, I didn't think of it like that."

"It's okay, it doesn't mean I don't enjoy when we are public lovebirds sometimes. It's just, you know…" Haru trailed off and intertwined their hands, feeling exhausted from trying to put his thoughts into words.

"I love you." Rin summed his speech up and kissed him softly. 

Haru blushed and nodded before hugging Rin closer.

They had one more day to enjoy each other and the surroundings slowly lost all meaning. Be it the comfort of skin to skin embrace or hands held in the busy street, they were together and everything else was "just".

**Author's Note:**

> This was hiding in my folder for 2 years??? W H A T  

> 
> My Twitter  
My Cosplay Instagram


End file.
